Fear
by coly456
Summary: The final battle with Naraku has come and he is defeted but did it come with a price? Inuyasha was seriously injured can Kagome help him heal or will Naraku get what he wanted? First Fanfic hope you like.
1. Prologue

Fear By Coly456

Prologue

Kagome's P.O.V

'Inuyasha…'

I was running through the woods. That's what he told me to do run; not to look back. That was the very first time I saw fear in his beautiful amber orbs. When I left he was already in bad shape. Panting for air a huge gash in his right arm, and what I think was a broken Bone somewhere in his left leg because he was limping. Only one person could ever do this

Naraku.

That monster attacked us. He wanted Inuyasha that was it. Inuyasha told Sango and Miroku to leave and to take Shippou along with them and to find Kohaku. I stayed and watched until he told me to leave as well. I was going to argue until I remembered the Promise i made him the night before:

**:Flashback:**

"**Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered while laying in the grass looking at the stars.**

"**Yeah." I whispered back looking at him **

"**There's something I want you to do for me." He turned to me then.**

"**Anything. Unless its about leaving you I told you I'm staying by your side and there in nothing you can do a bout that."**

"**I know. But when we come to face Naraku I want you to run and not to come back. Please Promise me Kagome " Inuyasha looked at the grass. Like he was hiding something. **

**That's when I saw it a tear Glistening under the moonlight.**

"**Inuyasha, I'm no--"**

"**I don't want you to get hurt. Not by Naraku and more importantly me if i turn full demon again. Just please promise when I tell you to run you run." He looked at me again tears running down his face. He looked scared but not for himself for me.**

"**I Promise, Inuyasha. I promise." Then I held him while he cried, not ever wanting to let go.**

**:End Flashback:**

Now I was running back to where he was, my bow and arrows ready.

I climbed into a tree where I could see the battle perfectly. Inuyasha was getting weak. He couldn't stay on his feet for longer then a few minutes while Naraku was bloody but I think most of it was Inuyasha's blood.

I searched his body for the jewel. I found it in his stomach my guess was he swallowed or joined it to himself. As soon as I saw Inuyasha fall onto his back not moving from a blow in the haed, I put my arrow in my bow pulled back then let it go. Naraku noticed a second to late as the arrow went throigh his stomache and touched the jewel purifying it and him.

Nothing of hime was left as i climbed down the tree

Jumping from the tree I grabbed the jewel and ran to Inuyasha only to see him human, pale and his eyes barely opened. I looked into the sky only to see that there was no moon.


	2. Hold On Inuyasha

Fear By Coly456

Chapter 1 :Hold On Inuyasha:

Normal P.O.V

Kagome knelt down near Inuyasha with tears in her eyes.

'I've never seen him so pale' she though as she touched his cheek gently.

"Ka-gome" She herd Inuyasha whisper her name

"Hold on Inuyasha I get help." Kagome told him while the tears started to fall.

"It--hurts."

He started panting form the pain now. His face scrunching while a strangled scream fell from his lips.

"Inuyasha Hold on ok Just wait a little longer please."

Kagome thought frantically for a way to send for help so she wouldn't have to leave him. Then she remembered they weren't far from Kaedes village where Sango and Miroku were most likely there but with Inuyasha like this they couldn't walk there.

"Arrows." Inuyasha wheezed out pointing his bloody finger towards the arrows.

Kagome looked at him confused before he pointed to the sky.

She got up with her bow and latched two arrows so the light would be very bright. She shot them into the air lighting up the night with a Pink light. She knelt next to Inuyasha again taking his hand in hers. He just looked at her, his eyes holding so much pain .

"Don't Cry. I'm OK, Kagome" Inuyasha tried to tell her but the tears just fell more mixing with the blood soaked ground

"YOUR SO STUPID INUYASHA! We could have helped; me Sango, Miroku and Kirara. This wouldn't have happened." Her voice started loud then got soft as she started to sob.

Inuyasha slowly started to sit up ignoring the pain that shot through him as he moved. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm OK, I'll be fine. Lets start heading back." He looked at her to see she had stopped crying a little.

Slowly they stood up. Kagome holding onto Inuyasha's left arm tightly to hold him steady. Putting his arm over her shoulder they started walking slowly only stopping when Inuyasha would cry out in pain or whimper. Soon Kagome though she herd rustling and stopped.

"Did you hear that?" She asked looking at Inuyasha. He was clutching his stomach with his right arm but he didn't have a wound there at all.

"What's wrong with your stomach Inuyasha?"

He looked at her and just shook his head no then looked towards the bushes again.

"I heard it to it came from over there."

She set Inuyasha down against a tree took out an arrow and put it in her bow pointing it towards the bushes.

"Whoa Kagome Its Sango and Kirara." just as she said that they cam out of the bushes

"Inuyasha was hurt badly wasn't he?" Sango asked looking at Kagome.

"Yes. Hurry he's over here." Kagome ran over to Inuyasha just as he started coughing.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Sango walked over to with a fully transformed Kirara.

Just as she got there he stopped coughing only to move his hand away from his mouth to see blood. Kagome's eyes go wide as she looked at the blood on his hand but she couldn't figure out what could have caused that to happen because he had no serious damage just blood lose.

"Kagome hurry I think he could have been poisoned."

They lifted his body onto Kirara and Kagome got up there with him so he could lean in her and not fall.

"Try not to move a lot Inuyasha that will help keep the pain down." Sango said as she told Kirara to take them home.

Sango walked home because the hut wasn't that far but flying is just faster and Inuyasha was in no state to travel alone

'Just a little longer Inuyasha I promise' Kagome thought as they lifted into the air.

**I hope so far its good this is my first fic i promise to update soon. Any reviews are welcome. Sorry for any misspelled names or words**

**Thanks Coly456**


	3. Healing

**Fear ****By Coly456**

Chapter 2 Healing

**:Normal P.O.V:**

As they were landing near the hut Kagome and Inuyasha saw Miroku, Kohaku, Rin, Shippou, Jaken, and Sesshomaru all standing out side. When they landed Miroku and Shippou came running. When they got to them Miroku put Inuyasha on his back (Kirara cant fit in the hut transformed). Sango was just walking out of the forest just to see them carry in Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here!" Inuyasha yelled half hissed as they set him down.

"I came to help you half-breed." Sesshomaru responded coldly then walked out of the hut Jaken behind him.

"Sango we need some herbs do you have any?" Miroku asked while walking towards her.

Sangowent to the back of the hut to go grab Kagome's book bag and a basket of herbs while Miroku walked back and grabbed a pot of water to boil and mix the herbs with.

As they did that Kagome started to take off Inuyasha's Clothing. The sight was just terrible. A huge bruise was on his stomach and around his ribs. Little cut's all over his chest. His right arm had a gash from his elbow to about an inch past his shoulder. His left ankle was swollen and red. A few bruises and cuts on both legs. A huge cut on the side of his head just above his eye brow.

"Here Kagome some herbs and Medicine from your time." Sango handed me the bandages, and every thing.

**:Kagome's P.O.V: **

"Sango I need you to tell Miroku to take Shippou outside for me please."

"No. Mommy I'm staying here!" Shippou had started calling me Mommy a couple months back when it accidentally slipped and she said that she liked it when she called her that.

"Shippou, come on I'll wait outside with you the girls need to fix him up and you don't need to see that. Good Luck girls."

Miroku took Shippou who had started to tear up out side.

"Should I go to Lady Kagome?" Rin spoke up from the back.

"Yes please keep Shippou company."

Rin left leaving only me and Sango inside the hut. I took some thread and a needle for the cut above his eye and the one on his arm.

"Sango Can you clean his arm for me while I do his head?"

"Yes. Are you going to stitch his arm up to Kagome?"

I nodded saying " Yes but it needs to be cleaned first so it wont get infected."

I took a damp cloth and started cleaning of his head when I heard him whimper. I looked to see his eyes opening a little only to meet his eyes and see a mixture of confusion and pain.

"Inuyasha, this might hurt but I need to stitch this up ok?"

He shook his head yes telling me that it was ok so I started. I took the needle and pulled it through his skin to sew the cut together. I herd him groan from pain as I did this and I saw Sango start to clean his wound on his arm. When I was done me and Sango switched sides as she started working on his ankle.

"Is it broken do you think?" I asked her but before she could respond Inuyasha did "Yes. I landed…Wrong there was a loud crack." He explained looking at his ankle.

Sango wrapped it while I sewed his arm. I would take glances at his face to see his eyes shut tightly and jaw clenched.

He was in true Pain and there was nothing I Could do.

"How about your ribs? Are they cracked, maybe broken do you think?" Sango asked grabbing a role of bandages.

"I think...Just cracked."

We helped him sit up so Sango could bandage him so the rips wouldn't get worst. The whole time i was thinking about whether or not he was poisoned. Sango had suggested it but hasn't said anything since then it just makes me wonder if maybe he could be then we might just lose Inuyasha. No I would no let that happen. Ever.

"I'll set up a bed for you OK that way you can sleep without much pain." I walked of to go and make a bed for him away from the door so in the morning he wouldn't get woken up by anything outside. Although with his ears and nose back by morning it probably wont help much.

"Sango can you help me move him? Or can you walk Inuyasha?"

"If you two help i can walk. I think."

We walked him over to the bed and sat him down.

"Inuyasha I'm going to give you pain Killers OK they can help a little." I said before he could lay down. I made him swallow the pills then gave him some water.

"Kagome I'm going out side to tell them to come in there looked like there was going to be a storm when i was walking back i saw some clouds."

Sango walked out side and next thing I know i here a huge clap of thunder. I felt something warm touch my hand and looked down to see that Inuyasha was holding mine. I looked to see him asleep. He looked so calm and peaceful but when he would move even a Little his nose would scrunch up from what I'm guessing pain. That just made my heart clench in pain and tears spring to my eyes.

"Why are you so stupid sometimes Inuyasha?" I whispered more to myself then him

"Because if being stupid means protecting my friends.....then i would gladly be stupid till' the day i die." He whispered back with his eyes still closed

I stayed in there until I was sure he was a sleep. I went to walk out side to see it was drizzling and to see sad faces all around.

"Hey. Whats wrong?"

"Kagome, Shippou ran off."


	4. Shippous Family

Fear By Coly456

Chapter 3 Shippou's Family

"WHAT! Where did he go? Did you even go looking for him?" I yelled at them.

"Yes we looked for him Sesshomaru found him its OK. But..."Sango answered me looking down when she finished talking that made me very nervous.

"But what! Tell me where he is so I can bring him back." I turned towards Sesshomaru waiting for his answer.

"The Sacred Tree."

"Thank You." I ran off then. They were all calling my name but i wouldn't listen. I saw a strike of lightning and then there was a clap of thunder. I ran to the Sacred tree hoping Shippou was alright and that nothing hurt him. When i got there I saw him sitting on the trees routs crying. He looked so scared and lost. It was odd because he is usually very happy and hyper now he just looked liked he was drained of all his energy. He looked up when i stepped on a branch that had snapped but then just put his head back down.

"Shippou. Honey tell me whats wrong." I said while kneeling down next to him. He looked up at me again with teary big green eyes. Jumping on me he started sobbing uncontrollably. I waited until he stopped a little to ask what's wrong again.

"I don't want to lose another Dad." He whispered quietly while pulling away a little. His eyes were red from crying and he was shaking from getting wet and it was a little cold outside.

"You're not going to. Inuyasha is fine he's going to heal and before you know it he will be back on his feet arguing with everyone just like old times." I said trying to make him feel a little better.

"But he looked hurt. He couldn't even walk on his own. What if he does what if tomorrow he doesn't even wake up!"

"Shippou. Listen Inuyasha will wake up and we will all live together happily and you will never think like that again do you understand me." I scolded him. He looked at me then gave a tiny smile.

"OK mommy I'll trust you."

That's when i noticed the rain started to pick up but moving out of the cover of the tree we would have gotten even more soaked then we were. Then I herd it a little rustle in the bushes and Shippou must have herd it to considering he held on to me tighter and looked towards the bush. We watched waiting for a demon to come out and attack. Then I realized that I didn't bring my bow and arrows. When the so so called 'demon' came out the bush I was shocked.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing shouldn't you be sleeping?" I was shocked! He wasn't supposed to be up. Let alone in the rain in his human form that could make him sick.

"I herd you ran after Shippou and you shouldn't be out here by yourselves." He said as he limp closer using Tetsaiga for support. When he got to us he sat down across from us. He didn't look like he was in pain but i was still a little scared for him. Then if anything couldn't get any worse Shippou started sobbing again as he looked at Inuyasha then looked away and put his head in my shoulder.

"What's wrong with him?" Inuyasha asked with worry laced in his voice

"He thinks... Well more like he's afraid that you might die." I told him as silent tears started to slide down my cheeks mixing with the rain.

"Shippou, I need to tell you something but you have to look at me while i do." Shippou turned to look at Inuyasha. Tears still falling.

Inuyasha moved closer to us. So close that I could almost feel his body heat. He looked at me and then Shippou, he just looked at him for a while and then smiled a bit but then the smile faded.

"You know Shippou I though that I might Die to. Believeit or not I was scared when I was fighting Naraku. When he would almost hit me with a deathly blow I would think it was the end but I would always see one of your faces Sango, Miroku, Kirara. But mostly Kagome and you." He was looking at the sky now Like he was picturing what happened.

"Really?" Shippou asked his voice trembling.

"Of course I was also thinking about how sad you and Kagome would be if I lost. Of course if it weren't for Kagome i wouldn't be here right now." He looked at me with his violet eyes and in them i saw grate fullness pain and what looked like love. He looked at Shippou again.

"The thinking about you and how you see me as your dad and Kagome as your mom and the fact that I love Kagome it would mean that you two are my family and I promise never to leave you. Ever. Do you understand Shippou." When he nodded Inuyasha looked at me "Do you Kagome?"

"Yes I do." I leaned down and gave Shippou a peck on the forehead. Then gave Inuyasha a peck on the check when I noticed he felt warm.

"Hey why dont we head back dont want anyone getting sick." I said standing holding shippou in my right arm. Inuyasha stood up and grabbed my right hand. We walked slowly back to the hut because of Inuyasha's ankle. We walked into the hut to see everyone asleep even Sesshomaru. we all walked over to the bed I made earlier we all layed down and fell asleep.

**:Shippou P.O.V:**

I looked at Inuyasha and Kagome in other words My dad and mom now. They were sleeping with their arms around each other but a space between them were i once layed. I curled back under their arms and drifted to sleep.

the last thought in my head was _'My New Family'_


	5. Sick or Poison?

_**Fear **__**By Coly456**_

Chapter 4 Sick or Poison?

Its been a week since the attack. Inuyasha hasn't gotten much better. He's been sleeping for about well the whole week. When he didn't wake up after the thing with Shippou made almost everyone flip. Mostly Shippou I can still remember they way he screamed my name when he found out.

**:Flashback:**

**We were all outside so we could make lunch breakfast had past already when we woke up it was twelve in the afternoon. I was making ramen, Shippou was drawing, and Miroku, Sango and Kohaku had gone to a near by Village to help with a demon problem. Sesshomaru took Rin up to the well because like any little kid she was curious of how it worked.**

"**Hey Shippou go wake Inuyasha and tell him I made ramen." I told him then started to stir the ramen again. Next thing I know I here screaming.**

"**MOMMY!!" I got up and bolted to the hut. When I went in I saw Shippou by Inuyasha crying hysterically looking at me. I was breathing heavy from running as I was walking towards Shippou I looked at Inyasha and tears sprang to my eyes. He didn't look like he was breathing. I started shaking as I walked like my legs couldnt even carry me. Shippou turned and started shaking him yelling for him.**

**"Daddy, wake up. Mommy made ramen for us." Shippou would say over and over like a broken record. When I reached them I sank to my Knees and pulled Shippou away. When accidentally brushed my hand against Inuyasha's bare stomach it felt like I just stuck my hand in fire. I reached up to find his pulse and found one but it was very faint. Touching his forehead to feel his temperature I noticed he was sweating a little. My tears were falling fast now but in relief knowing that at least he was alive and hopefully just a cold or sick nothing serious.**

**"Mom. What's wrong?" Shippou asked through tears.**

**"Nothing sweaty he's fine just sick go get a cloth and watch him I have to go get s bowl of water."**

**As I was walking to the river I ran into Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kohaku, Rin and Sesshomaru.**

**"Where are you going miko are you not supposed too be watching my brother." Sesshomaru growled out.**

**"I need to get some water." I said.**

**"Kagome, is something wrong you look like you were crying." Sango asked me with a worried face.**

**"I think Inuyasha might be sick. He won't wake up and he feels like he has a fever and I need the water to get his temperature down."**

**After I told them this Sesshomaru grabbed the bowl for water and handed me Rin and took of towards the river. He ran past us and grabbed me and Rin and ran strait towards the hut.**

**"Here miko water." He gave me the water and I put the wet cloth on Inyashas head wiping off sweat.**

**"Why do you care all of a sudden Sesshomaru a couple day's ago you would have said this was good or something." I asked.**

**"Because my brother has earned my respect with defeating Naraku."**

**With that he walked out. When Sango and Miroku came they both looked very sad when they saw Inuyasha. I knew they were thinking the same thing I was. 'is he really sick or is this some kind of Poison?'**

**:End Flashback:**

"Kagome I'm heading down to get more water. You haven't check his wounds since two days ago why don't you check his arm again."Sango walked out of the hut towards the river.

Inuyasha's head and ankle had already healed. His arm was the only thing. It had gotten smaller but would still bleed when not bandaged. I took his right arm and unwrapped the bandages. What I saw was shocking and disturbing. The edges of the wound had turned a purple like a bruise while the wound itself was bubbling like acid. I ran out side screaming for Sango knowing she was the only one who knew most about poisons. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me.

"Kagome where are you going?" I herd Sango yell from in front of me.

"His wound somethings wrong hurry. I don't know what to do!"

I turned around and started running back. I could hear Sango behind me. When we got to the hut I ran strait towards Inuyasha and knelt down to his arm Sango followed suit. I herd Sango gasp and turned to look at her to see her eyes wide and mouth slightly open in shock.

"What? Sango tell me what it is."

"This is poison. Sadly Kagome there is no cure that I'm aware of you have to ask Miroku or Sesshomaru they might just know."

"Well what do we do to keep it from spreading?"

"This poison Kagoem spreads within seconds as it enters the body. At first there is no pain and the wound that was inflicted will look like its going to heal. Eventually the poison takes effect and at first attacks your organs but then stops. Then you start to fell pain every where and you fall sick. You feel so tired and weak. After about a week the poison shows on the wound like this." She pointed to the acid on his arm. That's when I lost it.

I started crying. Hard. I was letting out a week of tear's. From all the sadness, and loneliness. But mostly Fear. Fear that Inuyasha will leave us and my family will be incomplete. Fear of what Shippou would do when he found out. Finally Fear that I will never get to tell him that I love him. Sango pulled me into a hug after bandaging his arm again. I cried into her shoulder for what felt like hours until someone walked into the cabin.

"Sango, whats wrong with Lady Kagome?" I herd Miroku ask when he walked in.

"Inuyasha was poisoned. This poison can not be healed by anything I know."

"Try miko energy." Miroku said as he sat down next to us. He touched my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"You are a strong miko Lady Kagome I believe you can heal him."

I smiled kind of and turned to Inuyasha I touched his bandaged arm and my hand began to glow a bright pink. After a couple minutes I grew tired and stopped. I took of his bandages again to see that there was no more acid but the edges were still purple. When I saw this I smiled.

"Now all you hav to do is do that every day for a while until the wound is all healed."Miroku explained as i wrapped his arm again.

Later that night I stayed up and watched Shippou sleep curled near Inuyasha's neck. We didn't tell him and Rin about the poison it would only scare them. Inuyasha still had a fever but it wasn't as bad as before. As I put a new cloth on his head I herd someone whisper my name. I looked over to see if it could have been Shippou but he calls me mommy. So I looked at Inuyasha and thats when I saw his brigh amber eyes. I have never been happier then that moment right there.

"Inuyasha your awake. I was so scared and thought that I lodt you." I told him as a happy tear leeked from my eye.

"I'm fine you dont have to worry." He whispered his voice hoarse from not talking for a week. I gave him some water from a water bottle.

"You're not fine you were poisoned and you could have died." i said frustrated

"SO that's why every thing hurts."

"Does it hurt that bad? Is there anything that I can do to help?" I asked trying to help him.

"No. Its just a dull pain if I sit still."

"Inuyasha I have um something important to tell you while i have the chance."

"What is it?"

"Well for a while now I'm not sure how long ago but I started to care for you. At first I thought it was just as a Friend but then I realized it was something more so I just wanted to tell you that for about a year now I've been in Love with you Inuyasha. That I Love You," I said avoiding his gaze not really wanting to hear his reaction.

"I've never though I would hear that coming from you." He said to me. I looked up to see him looking at me with those eyes that could always make my hear melt.

"I Love You too Kagome." He whispered. He sat up slowly and got closer. I leaned in too

Then we shared our first real Kiss. It was a soft kiss but long enough so you could feel all the passion that would last a life time. When he pulled away he laid back down with that famous smirk of his on his face.

"I'm going to check your arm again and then we can both sleep OK?" He nodded his head yes and looked at the hut ceiling. I unwrapped his bandages to see it looked a little smaller but still had that prurple out lining. I put my had by it and it glowed oink and started to heal it again. When I stopped the purple had faded into a light pink. I wrapped the arm again satisfied that it would be okay for now.

"There. Now we can sleep did that help with the pain a little?" I asked looking at Inuyasha again.

"Yes. Its barley there anymore thank-you Kagome." He whispered the last part. I picked up Shippou so I could lay there with him laying on my stomach like he usually sleeps, I looked at Inuyasha to see him looking at Shippou with a distant face.

"Hey whats wrong?" I asked making him look at me.

"I was wondering how he was. After the whole talk with me not waking up and then that coming true and the poison. He must have been scared."

"He was. We didn't tell him about the poison that would have made him more scared. You know he was the one to first find out about you not waking up. I told him to go get you for lunch next thing I know I hear him yelling mommy."

"I'll be awake tomorrow I promise." He said as he drifted of to sleep. Before I went to sleep I pecked him on the lips and Shippou on the head and fell asleep thinking about what tomorrow would be like.


	6. Together again part 1

Fear By Coly456

Together again part 1

When I woke up that morning I found myself looking into a pair of beautiful amber eyes. The sun was shinning from behind the screen the covered the door and I could here Sango and what sounded like Kohaku practicing demon slaying (Along with Kirara of course). I looked at Inuyasha again after looking around the hut and gave him one of my bright cheery smiles and in return I got the usual grin he always gave me.

"Morning, Inuyasha. How did you sleep?" I asked still smiling but sitting up to stretch a little.

"Well considering my arm started hurting again and the fact that I was sleeping with a pretty girl and a adopted son I'de say fine." He said looking very thoughtful

I looked at his arm at hearing his comment about a pretty girl my face turned a bright crimson and to hide it I looked away. He was currently laying on his left arm so his right arm was in plain view. I saw that blood had soaked the bandages again but wasn't really worried considering that Sango told me yesterday that if the wound bleeds again that it is normal and is trying to heal itself and that its a good sign.

"Here let me look at it. You need to sit up though." He did as he was told. Probably afraid to get sat but hey at least he was listening. I grabbed the bandages we had left (which was very little) and walked over to his right side. I unwrapped the old bandages to be met with a wound that looked oddly fresh. Like it had just appeared there no longer then an hour ago.

"Wow this is healing fast. I mean I know you normally do but this looks like there wasn't any poison affecting it at all." I stated in amazement. I herd him chuckle a little at my comment then he turned to look at me while I used my powers to make sure there was no more poison. After I wrapped his arm we both went out side to be met with alot of our friends. Well sort of.

"Ahhh I've see you've finally woken up brother." Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha.

"Feh' excuse me for being poisoned. What the Hell are you doin' her anyway Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled back but More fierce.

"Well I came to help with Naraku. But you already had that under control."

"So why are you here now?" Inuyasha asked puzzled

"I've stayed to tell you that you have finally earned this Sesshomaru's Respect. But don't let it go to you're head Brother." Shesshomaru said coldly, staring at Inuyasha with a cold glare.

"Wow I'm so honored. Hey Kagome can you make Ramen?" Inuyasha turned to me looking at me with a puppy dog pout I didnt even know he had. Without even answering I walked over to the my bag and got everything needed to make everyone some ramen.

"Sesshomaru would you, Rin, and Jaken like some?" I asked casually. Looking at him I saw him looking at me with suprisingly a confused expression on his face.

"What is this ra-men you speak of?" He asked walking closer to me.

"It's food from my Era. It's pretty good Inuyasha could live of this stuff." I looked over at Inuyasha to see him watching Shippou praricing his attacks.

As we all sat around the camp fire to eat I looked around at the companions I had made over the past few years. Shippou was ro the right of me talking to Rin while eating. Of course Shesshomaru was next to Rin with Jaken next to him both as quiet as ever. Kohaku was next to them talking with Sango, and Miroku with Kirara on his lap. Then there was Inuyasha. He was sitting close to me on my left slurping down his ramen. When done eating Inuyasha told us all in detail about the battle with Naraku (which was disturbing because we just ate.) When I took out the Jewel to show them we all immediately noticed the piece that was missing. The one in Kohakus neck. The one here Keeping him alive.

Sango looked down at here lap sadly. Kohaku looked at her with eyes that leaked tears, while Kirara mewed.

"We have to complete the Jewel." Kohaku whispered

"I know." Sango said her voice cracking. Then I had an Idea that popped into my head.

"We can use the wish." I said

"What do you mean Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"We can wish that everyone that died unnecessarily can come back to us."

"Can we do that?" Inuyasha asked

"I think. That means Shippous Parents, Inyashas mom and both Sesshomaru and his dad. Miroku your father and Sango your village and you Kohaku."I said thinking.

"I would like that." Inuyasha saild with a little smile.

The next day we all got together and took the shard from Kohaku. Sango of course didn't watch. When I placed the Jewel together Midorikos (sp?) soul came to talk to us.

"You will get two wishes. only because of all you have done just to put the jewel together."

"I wish for everyone one of us here who has lost someone for them to come back to the flesh and blood with there souls and everything."

"It has been granted." Kohakus eyes opened and out of no where appeared many slayers and a Inu Demon. Fox Demon and Inuyasha's mother. Then lastly a monk.

"Now I wish for all of us and our generations to have a life span of a Demon. But not to look it though." There was a bright flash of ligh and Midoriko disappeared and the Jewel dulled and became nothing but a dull pink rock.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter is to be continued next. Review Please. Anything is welcomed.


	7. Together again Part 2

Fear By Coly456

Together again part 2

Today looked like it was the best day of my life. I only wish my family could come to the feudal Era to.

"Your wish has been granted." I herd from the jewel. I simply thought that it was from the life span wish until I herd someone who sounded like my brother yell my name.

"Kagome, Is that your family." Inuyasha asked standing next to me turning around I saw all three of them and Buyo.

"Mama? How did you get here?"

"I don't know one second I'm walking down the steps the next I'm here."

"Come one mom I want you to meet everyone."

I introduced her to Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken who she said was cute in a weird way.

When we walked over to Sango and her family my mom and grandpa froze. They looked completely shocked.

"Grandpa, Mama. What's wrong?" I asked looking at them worried.

"That man looks exactly like….Naru." I herd my grandfather whisper. Then I froze. Naru. That was my fathers name. I didn't remember my dad much just that Sota had his eyes. Then it hit me Kohaku, Sango and Sota all had the same color eyes. Then that Sota and Kohaku would almost be twins if they were the same age.

"Kagome I want you to meet somebody." Sango said pulling a man towards us. Something about him looked so familiar.

"Oh, Yeah. Mama, Grandpa this is Sango and behind her is her brother Kohaku." I said "Sango is like the older sister I never had." I told them as Sango smiled at me she looked like she had tears in her eyes which would be understandable.

"And Kagome this is my father Naro and the leader of the demon slayer's." She said proudly looking at him. When I looked at him I saw him staring at something and It looked like Sango noticed to because we both looked at each other and then at where he was looking and what we saw was shocking. He was staring directly into my moms eyes and she was staring right back.

"Umm. Naro this is my mother Kaorie." I said smiling I knew that look. That was the look of love.

"Nice meeting you Kaorie." He said taking her hand and kissing it softly.

My Grandfather had long since wondered of to speak with Jaken oddly enough. My Mother and Sango's Dad were getting along fairly well. When I looked around I saw Sango speaking with Miroku and his father. Kohaku and Sota where talking. Sesshomaru was keeping Rin close talking to InuTaisho and Izayoi . Shippou with his Father and Mother. But I didn't see Inuyasha. That frightened me.

I walked toward the sacred tree. It just drew me closer like a magnet I knew that's where he would be he was always there thinking. When I walked up he was staring at the tree with his arms folded in his sleeves.

"This is where it all started." He said to me closing his eyes as if thinking.

"Yeah it is huh. Come on lets go. I would like to meet your parents." I told him taking his hand

"Its been so long since I've seen my mom, and I've never knew my dad. Kagome I'm worried of what they might think of me." He turned to me with a scared expression.

"Hey don't worry I'm sure they will love you I mean come on you practically saved the Feudal Era. Hell, you did save the Feudal Era." I took his hand and started dragging him out of the forest.

"You helped a lot to. You saved me remember." Inuyasha said from behind me. I smiled knowing that was true and glad that I got there in time. When we walked out of the forest I saw Inuyasha's parents talking and smiling I couldn't help but think they looked cute together cause they did. As we walked closer I could just fell the worry rolling off of Inuyasha's body. It was crazy I have never seen him act like this.

"Inuyasha? Is that you? Wow you've grown up so handsome." His mother said as we got closer. He started relaxing a little and walked a little faster to. His mother walked closer to with his father on her heals. When she reached us she grabbed him in a tight hug. I saw Inuyasha hesitate as if scared she would disappear but eventually he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Not daring to let go.

"Thank you." InuTaisho whispered to me as we watched.

"For what exactly?" I asked him confused.

"For helping him. He was so lonely until you showed up even with that girl Kikyo. When his mother died all he did was run. You taught him running never really helps." He looked at me with a smirk that proved that Inuyasha had definitely got that from him.

"Come on Inuyasha come meet your father." I herd Izayoi say. They walked the short distance to where we were standing. Inuyasha came over and took my hand and gave me one of his rare smiles. This smile looked so happy.

"InuTaisho your son Inuyasha." His mother said taking a hold of his hand.

"I know exactly who he is Izayoi, and I am very proud of him."

This made Inuyasha looked up at his father in shock. It was obvious no one has ever told him that before or in a very long time anyway.

"I'm also proud of the fact that you can handle Tetsusaiga the way you do you have passed me." His father said again. I could tell that they were both feeling awkward. But then InuTaisho smiled and walked over and gave his younger son a hug and Inuyasha smiled back I couldn't help but smile.

"You know I dont believe I ever caught your name." His mother asked turning to me. She had striking Violet eyes and a sweet smile. She was a beautiful woman and looked like she cared about almost everything.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"AAhh. So your the one that my son fell in love with." She was smiling widely now.

"May I ask how you know that?" I was confused he didn't tell her yet he barely talked to her. I looked at him and his father talking about Tetsusaiga.

* * *

**Hey sorry again if anything is wrong. Review please and if you have any Ideas at all tell me.**

**Thanks Coly456**


	8. Kikyo and Koga

Fear By Coly456

**Chapter 7 Kikyo and Koga**

**Kikyo's P.O.V**

As I was watching them all talk I thought I was going to be sick. Then the way Inuyasha was pretending to even like that Kagome girl. He only liked her because she is my reincarnation, and that was it. As I started walking out of the forest I saw Inuyasha look my direction then talk to Kagome. He grabbed her hand and told his parent's he would be right back. They started walking in my direction. I started walking back to the sacred tree.

**Kagome P.O.V **

"Hello Kikyo. I'm guessing you're back again. For good right?" I asked scared of the response. She glared at me, then looked sweetly at Inuyasha. At that moment I was terrified, I looked over to Inuyasha to see that he was practically glaring at Kikyo. That on the other hand made me very happy.

"Yes I am and now me and Inuyasha can be together forever and ever thanks to you Kagome." She spat my name like it was as type of poison.

"Not exactly Kikyo I chose to stay with Kagome and If you don't like that then you'll just have to live with it." Inuyasha grabbed my hand and pulled me closer then as if to protect me.

"At that moment every thing seemed to move so fast. I saw an arrow fly past me and hit Inuyasha in the shoulder making him fall to the ground. Next thing I know I'm bleeding out of my left arm from where an arrow had scraped me.

"You will not have my Inuyasha. You were just a replacement, now if you will excuse me I will be taking him back." She help up an arrow and pointed it strait at my chest. The impact never came. I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha bent over me an arrow in his back. Then behind him I saw InuTaisho holding Kikyo back. From no where Izayoi came up an started helping Inuyasha with the arrows.

"What gives you the right to attack my son?" InuTaisho asked Kikyo.

"Every thing that's what. He's mine and not that snake he calls Kagome!" She yelled back in response.

"I told you Kikyo I. Have. Chosen. Kagome. Ka-go-me. Not you!" Inuyasha yelled out from his clenched teeth. I sat up them and moved over toward him where his mother was taking the arrow out. By the looks of it she wasn't very good with blood.

"Do you want me to do that?" I asked her looking concerned.

"If you wouldn't mind. I cant stand blood." She said moving away. I grabbed the arrow and realized how deep in his back it was.

"OK Inuyasha on the count of three. One, Two , Three." I yanked the arrow and he gave a little grunt but that was it. I started healing him with my miko powers so there wouldn't be much blood.

"How do you do that Kagome?" His mother asked me after I was done.

"What the healing thing oh that's easy its li-"

"No. Just take the arrow out like that. I mostly was afraid of causing him pain." She was looking at me shocked now.

"Lots of experience. Inuyasha has gone from stabbed with swords to almost being exploded. Believe me I have seen a lot worst." I said looking at Kikyo struggling in Inutaisho's grasp. Izayoi was also looking at her with a face that just showed what angry was.

"How dare you!" She yelled

"Excuse me!" Kikyo yelled back

"You dare shot my son with an arrow and say he belongs to YOU!" She stood up them and walked closer. Then there was a loud slapping sound. Izayoi had slapped Kikyo.

"You will stay away from my son until you learn that he will never again be yours." She then grabbed me by the hand an pulled me up. Inuyasha followed. We started walking back to the reunion type thing. That is when I realized that Inuyasha did not get his determination from his dad. He most definitely got it from his mom.

"Izayoi don't you think that was a bit to much?" InuTaisho asked her while walking back.

"No no one hurts my son and then try's to claim him that women was just crazy and you know it to." With that she stormed off. InuTaisho followed leaving me and Inuyasha alone.

"Hey Kagome? Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Sure." He took my hand an we walked over to the well, where no one was.

"Kagome about what Kikyo said non of that is true." He looked so serious when he said that and it made my heart flood with relief.

"At one point of time when we first met it was. I mean I didn't know you, and I thought you two looked so much alike but I realized you are nothing like her." This was said so fast I had to listen very closely.

I grabbed him in a hug and he hugged me right back.

"Thank you Inuyasha. You have no Idea how much that means to me." I started realizing I was crying then that and that my hand had his blood on it now two.

" No Kagome thank you. You've given me so much. Friendship, Love, and my family back. And you did all this even when I was an Ass to you."

We stayed like that for a long time until we sat down on the grass.

"I've decided I'm staying here." I whispered to him. He looked at me shocked for a couple seconds then gave another rare smile.

"What about you're family?" He looked over to where they were. Sota and Kohaku looked like they were kicking the soccer ball around. Mama was talking to Naro still which looked a lot like flirting. Then grandpa was talking to Jaken.

"You know I think they like it here. Maybe they can stay to." I stood up then and started looking for Buyo who I finally saw was with Kirara.

"That would be great we can create our own village right here. Make a house around the well. Even the slayers can stay. It would be great." Inuyasha said excitedly. We started walking back to everyone until Inuyasha froze. He turned toward the forest. When I looked I saw a whirlwind coming. Koga.

"Hey mutt face thanks for watching my women." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Yeah right wolf. Kagome isn't a possession!" Inuyasha yelled at him. He charged and hit Koga with his fist in the jaw forcing Koga to let go of me and to fall to the ground.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" I looked towards the hill to see Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Shippou and everyone else following.

"Kagome here." Sango handed me my arrows and my bow.

Inuyasha and Koga were already going at it. Inuyasha's wound in his right arm was opened again. His back and shoulder were still bleeding. Koga though was a lot worse. He had cuts all over his face, two deep wounds on both arms and one on his stomach.

"Give up Koga."

"Yeah right! You know Kagome doesn't want you! You're a half-breed!" Koga said with a chuckle at the end. Inuyasha froze and I heard his mother gasp. Then I heard deep growling which sounded like it was coming from two people. I turned a little to see Izayoi with her hand over her mouth and Inuyasha's father and Sesshomaru both looking pretty pissed. I lifted mt arrow and pointed it towards Koga.

"Kagome what are you doing?" My mother yelled at me but I ignored her.

"You're wrong Koga! Its you I don't want not Inuyasha!" I said and the look on Koga's face was priceless.

"No. Kagome he's mostly right about one thing." Inuyasha whispered out with his head down. "I am a half-breed and I know that but Koga I'm a hell of a lot stronger then you!" His head shot up and I saw his eyes. They were filled with determination.

"Yeah right Mutt!" With that Koga charged and before Inuyasha could move there was a hand sticking out of his gut.

"This should get rid of you for sure!" Koga pulled his hand out but his smug smirk was gone when he herd Inuyasha start to chuckle.

"Hey Sesshomaru It's like Deja-vu don't you think. Except your's was worse."

Then Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga.

"Wind Scar!" He yelled and as Koga dodged it just hit his left leg making him scream in pain.

"Ok Mutt I give she is not worth my life!" He yelled

"Kagome has way more worth then you're life you mangy wolf." He walked over to me and took my hand. We all walked back to where we were planning on making a camp fire for dinner. The guys already got all the meat so we were set.

Through out dinner I noticed how happy everyone was and I was happy to more then anyone would ever know.


	9. Home

Fear By Coly456

Chapter 8 Home

It has now been a week since me and my family decided to stay here. Everyone seems to be getting along nicely. Miroku and Naro became close and Naro apparently likes the idea of him marrying his daughter. Naro and Mama had also hit it off. He's so great to her and treats Sota and I like his own kids. Sota even accidentally called him dad, and mom had no problem with it and he dint object. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and InuTaisho were spending time together. Izayoi and my mother absolutely loved each other. Grandfather and Jaken were so much alike its creepy. Then Sota taught Kohaku how to play soccer and Kohaku was teaching Sota about demons. Sango and I had a lot of girl time now, she told me once that my mom reminded her of her mom. Shippou spent all his time with his parents and his 'sister' Rin. Shippou's parents adopted her which was a plus in all this. Koga and Kikyo both became a couple days ago together holding hands and both smiling. They looked good together if I do say so myself. I though Inuyasha would get mad about it but he told them he was happy for both of them. Turns out they are now mates and would like to stay with our 'pack ' as Koga called it. That's when we all decided to make a home. We started with the well putting it in a shed. Then we made a mansion for the 'pack ' leaders and family. Everyone else made a ring of houses creating a huge circle in the clearing. There was still a meadow though and the sacred tree could be seen and walked to easily. This was now Home to everyone here. Oh and Inuyasha and I are getting married in both human and demon terms.

"Inuyasha! Where are you?!" I yelled from our mansion. Then I saw a flash of red run behind me. I turned to be met with Amber eyes.

"You called Kagome." He said out of breath.

"Yes your mother was looking for you. Where have you been it was like you discovered for the past two days." I scolded but he didn't answer just smiled and walked inside to where his mom was.

"Hey mom. What did you need me for?" Inuyasha questioned as we walked into the kitchen.

"You're father and brother have both ran off to the western lands to settle things and we need food for dinner. Do you mind?" She asked her son not even turning to look at him from the stew she was stirring.

"Sure mom. Kagome want to come? I need to show you something anyway."

"Sure. Let me get my arrows."

I ran up the stairs to grab them. Yes the mansion has more then one floor.

When we got to the woods and had caught three rabbits Inuyasha brought me to the end of the forest.

"Close you're eyes." So that's what I did closed my eyes. He had his arms around my waist guiding me to where we were going.

"OK you can open them now."

I opened my eyes to see a house. No wait it was my house. The shrine I lived in back home but wood instead.

"You made this? It's so beautiful!" I squealed which made his cute dog ears flatten against his head.

"My father and brother helped with the wood, but I mostly made it. It's the exact replica of your house inside and out. Except for all the fancy future stuff." He took my hand and started leading me inside. He was right. Everything was there the tables, furniture which I was guessing he took from my house back in the future. I walked up stairs with him to my room.

"Oh forgot to tell you, you're room is different."

I opened the door to see a wooden crib and baby things all over.

"Inuyasha? Why did you do this." I walked in to look around and saw the room was beautiful.

"It's not just this room it's you're brothers and grandfathers to. You're moms room will be ours. Kagome this is our home." He took my hand an led me to where my moms room used to be. There was a bed with crème sheets in the middle of the room. My desk was on the far left in the corner. A dresser was on the right side of the bed against the wall.

"Do you like it?" He asked quietly and all I could do was nod until I found words.

"Yes, I absolutely love it! This will be a great home for us but what about everyone else?"

"Don't worry I already cleared a path through the woods to the village. The walk is only two minutes away."

I turned to him them and gave him a huge hug. When I pulled away i was drawn back in with those Amber eyes. He leaned in to and then we kissed. The kiss (at first) was gentle but that one simple kiss lead to so much more.

* * *

That whole week was spent working on all the houses. We brought many things back from my time. Many mattresses, picture frames, carpeting, and some paint. All these items were used on all our homes. I brought back my camera, a whole bunch of picture paper (years worth), a printer that doesn't need electricity to use **(AN I know this isnt posible yet but it is in the story)**, and of course batteries.

On the home made mantle currently are six photos. One is of me and my new family. Including; Mama, Sota, Grandpa, Naro, Sango, Kohaku Buyo, Kirara, and me. Naro had asked Mama for her hand in marriage the day before.  
The second Photo is of Me, Inuyahsa, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. This picture was currently one and a half years old, and my second favorite.  
Next is a picture of Miroku and Sango in front of their hut. I surprised them when they were looking at their hut, Miroku was all to quick in getting ready. He grabbed Sango by the waist and put his chin on her shoulder. Sango blushed ten shades of red but they both had a wide smile and the picture turned out beautiful.  
Fourth was a picture of Sesshomaru and Rin down by the river. They weren't looking at the camera but Sesshomaru looked so happy. He was actually smiling. I mean the cold heartless Sesshomaru was smiling!  
Second to last was of Inuyasha and his family (including Sesshomaru) they all had bright smiles on. InuTaisho and Izayoy were holding each other, Sesshomaru stood naext to them, and Inuyasha was sitting on the ground of course holding a cup of ramen.  
the last and my favorite was of me and Inuyasha. We were hugging each other under the sacred tree. The sun was setting and we both had a huge smile on our faces.

Looking at all these pictures I could see how everyone's life has become from sad and heartless to Amazing, exciting, or happy in just a week of being with the ones you love.


	10. What!

**Fear By Coly456**

**Chapter 9 What?!**

"Hey Kagome can I talk to you for a minute dear?" My mother asked as she walked into my room. It had been a month since Inuyasha first showed me the new house, and it had been three and a half weeks since me and Inuyasha have been married in human terms. My mother was married to Naro a week after me and Inuyasha's wedding.

"Yeah, mom what is it?" I looked at her curiously.

"Have you been feeling well Kagome? You look tired."

"I'm fine just morning sickness every now and then and that prevents me from sleeping in usually."

I looked at my mother to see she was smiling like I just told her she was going to have a grandchild with Inuyasha's cut ears. Wait. I think I just did.

"Kagome, dear I think you might be pregnant!" She yelled at me excited. But I was to in shock to listen to her talk about when it was to be born, or if I wanted a girl or a boy. I wasn't shocked that I was pregnant no, I was shocked because how in the world was I going to tell Inuyasha. I knew he wanted kids but it was just so soon.

"Kagome?" My mother asked looking at me worriedly. "Are you OK honey. You look kind of scared."

"I -I'm fine mom just shocked I guess."

My mom stayed for about an hour. That's when I left to go visit Sango.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hey Sango I have something important to tell you."

"OK what is it and are you OK you look very tired?" Sango looked worried to just like my mom did.

"Sango- I'm Pregnant." I said quietly waiting for her to yell or something cause she though it was to early for me and Inuyasha to have a baby but instead I heard a high pitched squeal.

"That's wonderful. Inuyasha must be so happy!" She said between squeals.

"That's the thing Sango. He doesn't know yet. I'm afraid of what he will think you know." I looked at her to see she was frowning at me.

"Kag's you need to tell him, I'm absolutely sure he will love you more then ever." She gave me a gentle smile. "Now get home before he starts to worry you know how he can be and all."

When I was walking home I kept thinking about how I was going to tell him. Then I would think about what his reaction would be and that would just make me walk even slower then I was and that was pretty slow.

"Inuyasha! You home!" I yelled when I got to the door house.

"Yeah! I'm upstairs in the bedroom!" he yelled back at me.

"I got up the stairs to see him laying on the bed with a smirk on his face like he knew something.

"Inuyasha. I-I have to tell you something." I stuttered out looking at him.

"What is it?" he sat up and patted the bed next to him telling me to sit next to him. I walked over and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I ended up sitting on his lap instead.

"So what did you want to tell me?" He looked at me with those amber eyes and I felt myself start to loosen up.

"Inuyasha. I'm Pregnant."

I waited and waited for him to start yelling. It never came. Then I herd a low chuckle coming from his throat then I herd a laugh.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"Kagome I already knew that. I can smell it within three to five weeks. I was just waiting for you to tell me." he leaned down and kissed me then and all my Fears disappeared like they were never even there and in it's place was filled with love and Happiness.

"Why didn't you tell me? You think I would like to know if I was pregnant or not!" I suddenly questioned. He had no right to keep that from me! "You better have a very good explaination about why you didn't tell me Inuyasha or so help me i will use the 'S' word so many time you won't be able to walk until the baby is born."

"Calm down Kagome. To tell you the truth I was going to tell you when you got home."

"Why not sooner?" I was looking at him studying his eyes when I saw them go from happy to sad when I asked the question.

"I thought maybe that you wouldn't want a half-breed for your kids dad." He looked away from me then like he was scared.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked quietly. i lifted my hand to turmn his head towards me and he looked at me with sad eyes almost like I was about to hurt him. Or say something that he never wanted to hear. That look made me fell so sad.

"Why do I always do what?" He asked quietly

"Always put yourself down. Inuyasha you are the best father I would ever what fro my kids. Sure you're different but your strong. You can protect them and me. You're smart and know a lot about this time so you can teach them what they need to know to survive." i looked at him to see he was thinking in deep thought

"Most of all Inuyasha, you are the half-demon I fell in love with, and I kind of always hopped that you would be my kids dad and that we would have a family together."

"Thanks Kagome. You really know how to chear someone up."

We slept peacgully that night knowing that we were going to have our first baby.


	11. Pregnency

Fear By Coly456

Chapter 10 Pregnancy

'Two more months' I thought as I walked into my bedroom that night. That's all I had to wait. Two months until my baby was born.

We decided to name the babies Sakura and Akio. Inuyasha said Sakura would be born around the time the Sakura trees bloom. Then there's are son who we decided to name Akio meaning 'Glorious Hero' Inuyasha thought that's what he would grow up to be and I wouldn't be surprised if he did. Every thing else is going good. Sango and Miroku are going to have their first child two months after Inuyasha's and mine. Oh and it turns out my mom was already two months pregnant when she came to visit me that day to tell me that I was. I'm happy for her and Naro and me and Sango both hope it's a little girl so we could have a little sister but it ended up being a boy but he so cute. He looks like my mom mostly except for the eyes where he has Naro's. I also herd from Inuyasha that his parents would like to have more kids to get the population of the Inu-Demons well in the case Hanyous up but I think they just want more kids.

………………_**Two Months Later…………………**_

_**Inuyasha P.O.V**_

The screaming was to much. I could smell sweat and blood and could hear everything they would say to her. Kikyo would come out every now and then and tell everyone the progress. She a shored me everything would be alright but it was to hard to believe.

After about two hours there was a shrill cry coming from inside the room. Then another couple minutes and there was another one.

"Inuyasha you can come in now." My mother said as she stepped outside the hut with a huge smile in her face. My father and Miroku both slapped me in the back saying good luck.

I walked into the hut after Kikyo and Kaorie left. I saw Kagome on the bed with a huge smile on her face as she help two bundle's close to her one in each arm.

"Inuyasha meet you're oldest child Akio." She told me as she handed me one of the bundles. He had little black dog ears on top his head but his hair looked like it would be silver like mine. He looked up at me with amber eyes but in his left eye there was a very noticeable dot of chocolate brown. Smiling he showed his fangs and on his little fingers and toes there were already claws.

"Now Inuyasha meet you're lovely daughter Sakura." I handed Akio back to her and took Sakura. She had silver ears but her hair was black. Her eyes were the same as Akio's just her right eye had the chocolate speck. She looked exactly like her mother. As Akio looked exactly like me.

_**Kagome P.O.V**_

The look on Inuyasha's face when he first saw the two kids was breathtaking. He had a small smell and his eyes held so much love and kindness. He sat down next to me holding Sakura while I held Akio and I could already see that she was going to be a daddy's girl. When I yawned both the kids yawned at the same time.

"Okay you three need to go to sleep." Inuyasha said. He took Akio and Sakura and laid them down in there cribs that we had laid out for them. When he came back he gave me a breathtaking kiss.

"Their beautiful." He told me breathlessly leaning his head against mine.

"I know." I whispered back to him.

He laid net to me and we fell asleep like that.

Until the babies started crying.

We both got up to go comfort them. Inuyasha was reallygood at it maybe ot was his parentle instincs kicking in but he was. We had them queit by two mntes but thy were still wide awake whch i could undrstand it was aroun twelve in he afternoon.

"Inuyasha lets take them outside to meet everyone. I'm sure they would love to see them."

Everyonewas down in the living room talking when we down. Mom and Naro were sitting n the couch with Izayoi ans Inutaisho. Miroku was on a chair wth Sango on his lap.

"Kagome how are you feeling?" Naro asked as i walked down the stairs.

"I'm feeling fine thank you."

When Inuyasha walked down with the twinsin his arms the whole room looked shocked. my guess was they have never seen Inuyasha this opened abot his emotions.

As i looked around aound I could see all the diffrent responses. Inutaishoand Sesshomaru looked like they were filled with prde because their 'pack' was growing bigger. Izayoi looked like she was almost in tears. Sango and Miroku were just beaming with joy as thy looked at us. My mom and grandpa looed at my children ery lovingly.

"Everyone" Inuyasha sai breakng the silence. "I would like you to meet Akio and Sakura the ewest memebers to our crazy family." No one missed the huge (rare) smile he had when he said family.

Soon both babies were being passe around as e an Inuyasha at on the couc watching. Even Sesshomaru held thm (WHILE SMILING!) for a couple minues before they were atacked by grandma's.

"So Sango have you andmiroku decided on a name?"

"No. We do however no it's going to be a boy thanks to a certain half-demon of your's." Sango shot a glare at Inuyasha.

"Well _sorry _didnt know you didnt want to know what it was going to be." h shot back

"How bout Roku we dont want a miroku jr. around tht would be to much. Just as I said this a slap was herd through out the house. We all turned to see Miroku was now sporting a nice red hand print on his face.

"Why lady Kagome why ever would you not want another me?" He asked rubbing his cheek

"I like it and agree." Sango stated glaring at her husband.

That night was ended with a joyous laughter that cud beherd thruh out the entire village.


	12. Fear No more

Fear no more

"YOU'RE IT!!!" Akio yelled at his sister Sakura.

"No fair! I wasn't even playing!" She replied but immediately started chasing after her older brother and her friend Roku, who looked exactly like his father with his mothers eyes and believe it or not he didn't act perverted at all.

"Okay kids! time for dinner!" I hated calling them in for dinner when they were having so much fun. Today was me and Inuyasha's anniversary so all the kids and family were over the house celebrating are fourth year of being together. Of curse we had our arguments or our problems but we loved each other. I couldnt he but think about how weadmitd our love. He was dying and i was full of fear that he wouldleave me forever.

"Mom are you comin'" Akio asked me as he walked past me into the house.

"Yeah im coming."

Now There was no fear

There was no Regrets

And there was a third kid on the way.

Yeah life was great. I would have never thought six years ago that this would happen to me.


End file.
